


The Reunion

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: Request for the prompts “Did I say you could move?“ and "Stick that pretty ass up for me.” with Merle. It’s shameless smut, lol.





	The Reunion

When you walked into Jimmy’s Bar and saw none other than Merle Dixon sitting at one of the booths, you gasped and ran away from your group of friends without even saying goodbye.

One of your friends made a half hearted attempt to stop you, but they knew it was no use. There was something about that damn Dixon boy that made your heart flutter and your brain stop working clearly. He was no good for you. You knew it. Your friends knew it. Your mother who yelled at you for an hour about seeing him knew it. Even Merle knew it. But you didn’t care. You just wanted Merle.

It had been three months since you saw Merle, his last fight landing him a misdemeanor charge for assault and battery that got him three months in county jail. It was typical Merle and you weren’t shocked when you heard he had landed himself in jail again. All you had heard about the event was that someone was running his mouth about him and his brother and he didn’t like it, so he popped the guy.

He called you once while he was gone to tell you he was thinking of you, something that made your entire heart melt, but other than that you’d hadn’t heard from him. He must of just gotten out.

He looked about the same. Wearing his usual button up black top only halfway buttoned with his wife beater underneath, tight jeans, and work boots. His hair was longer and he had more of a beard though, and it looked a bit greyer.

“Merle!” You yelled as you approached the booth he was at, ignoring his brother Daryl all together.

Merle turned to look at you, a glare on his face for half a second wondering who was yelling at him before he broke into a gigantic grin and spread his arms out to you.

“Well if it ain’t my lil’ Y/N!” Merle called out to you. “Ya a sight for sore eyes, baby girl.”

You ran into Merle’s arms and wrapped yours around his neck, pressing your chest into his face. Merle’s arms wrapped around you, his hands gripping onto your lower back and ass. You moved yourself away from him far enough to lean down and kiss him hungrily. He wasted no time shoving his tongue past your lips and teeth into your mouth, tasting you for the first time in months. You felt yourself melt into him, knees weak, and moaning into his mouth when he kissed you. You sucked Merle’s tongue in your mouth, pressed your lips to his, bit at his lips, everything you could think of. You were so happy to be kissing him again. Merle matched your enthusiasm, kissing you back like some teenager in the back of his prom, hands roaming over your body, pulling you into his lap to sit on his knee. You didn’t mind that the little dress you were wearing rode up past your mid thigh when he did; all you wanted was Merle.

Once the two of you had to come up for air, you broke the kiss and looked down into Merle’s eyes panting.

“I missed you,” you said.

“Missed you too, sugar,” Merle said. He kissed you again, more simply this time and pulled you into his lap properly so he could sit at the booth with you resting happily on his lap sideways. “Ya want a drink?”

You nodded that yes, you did. And Merle shifted to take his wallet out his back pocket, he threw a ten at his brother Daryl and nodded for him to go to the bar to get you a drink.

“Why do I gotta do it?” Daryl whined. He stared daggers at his brother but stood up to do it anyway.

“‘Cause I gotta catch up with this pretty lil’ thang, that’s why,” Merle shot back, never looked away from your face.

You laughed softly and leaned forward to kiss Merle on the cheek, his stubble tickling your lips. Daryl went to get you your drink while you and Merle sat in silence with one another for a moment.

“When did you get out?” You asked.

“‘Bout eight hours ago,” Merle said.

You were happy it hadn’t been too long. You don’t know how you’d feel if he had been out for a couple days and never tried to call you.

“Oh,” you said and then let out a sigh of relief. “Did you get to go home yet?”

“Yup. Went home. Took a shower. Ate some food. Took a nap. Decided I needed a few drinks in me,” Merle said with a nod. “Was gonna call ya, see if ya wanted to come down, but ya came on yer own.”

You weren’t sure if Merle meant what he said, but you also didn’t really care. You were happy just to be with Merle, and knew the man lacked certain social graces. It didn’t bother you, as long as he still spent time with you, you were happy.

“Yeah, I’m happy to see you,” you said with a sigh. Daryl walked over with your beer and dropped it on the table before sliding back into his seat with a grunt. “Thank you.”

Daryl grunted his response and Merle snapped his head around and glared at him.

“Yer welcome,” Daryl mumbled, not wanting to anger his brother.

The three of you sat and talked for bit. Well, you and Merle talked, and flirted, and Merle’s hands wandered the entire evening but you never minded. Daryl sat in silence and watched the two of you. An hour or so into the conversation, you stood up to use the restroom. You couldn’t have been gone for more than a few minutes but when you came back, Merle was standing toe to toe with some big, angry, looking redneck and they were both livid.

“Who tha fuck ya think ya are?” Merle was growling into the man’s face.

Your mind raced, trying to figure out what happened since you’d been gone, and walked over to where Daryl was standing, looking just as angry as his brother.

“What happened?” You asked Daryl.

“Jackass walked by and said somethin’ ‘bout how it’s always the poor junkie kids who turn into jail birds,” Daryl answered. You frowned and was about to say how sorry you were when Daryl continued. “Merle ignored ‘em. Then he said that maybe if daddy hit us harder we’dda turned out better. Merle kinda lost it.”

You gasped and walked over to Merle, slowly, careful not to make anything worse.

“Merle?” You asked softly.

Merle jerked his head around to look at you and then immediately back to the man in front of him.

“Not now, baby.” Merle said.

The man let out a laugh and shook his head.

“How the hell ya trick that one into fuckin’ ya, Dixon?” The man said with a laugh. He looked you up and down and shook his head. “Sad. For her I mean.”

You felt a flash of anger go through you at being spoken about like that, but let it pass. This man was trying to piss Merle off on purpose to get him into trouble. You took a step towards Merle and put your hand on his shoulder.

“Merle, baby, let’s just go,” you said softly.

You could see Merle’s jaw was set, his fists balled up and every muscle in his arm was flexed and ready. If you hadn’t have been so terrified of what Merle was about to do, you’d have found the entire thing kinda sexy.

“Listen to your little piece,” the man sneered.

Merle made a move to go after the man at the bar but you stood in front of him and put your hands on his chest.

“Merle, baby, no,” you said firmly. “He isn’t worth it.”

“He ain’t worth shit,” Merle said and then spat in the direction of the man. “Dumbass motherfucker.”

“Exactly baby. He ain’t worth getting sent back to jail for,” you said. You moved your body closer to Merle’s, grabbing his face in your hands to make him look you in the eyes. “Let’s just go home, yeah?”

Merle looked over your shoulder and lifted his lip up in a snarl at the man. You heard the man laugh and tightened your grip on Merle so he wouldn’t lunge at the him.

“Come on,” you said to Merle. Your voice was softer this time. “Let’s just go home, baby. You can take out all this anger on me, yeah?”

Merle snapped his eyes down to look into yours and then his lips broke into one of his trademark smirks.

“Ya mean that, honey?” Merle asked.

He moved his hands down your back so he could grip your ass and give it a squeeze with both hands.

“Of course, baby,” you whispered, moving your head so your lips were centimeters from Merle’s. “Do whatever ya need to me to get all this frustration out. Haven’t seen ya in three months. Missed you. All of you.”

“Ya go wait by my bike, imma go take a piss,” Merle rasped out.

He let go of your body and took a step towards the bathroom. You didn’t move from where you were, unsure if you could trust Merle to restrain himself from going after that man. God, that guy was a jackass. Probably did need to be knocked out by a Dixon a couple times to set him straight. But not tonight. Not when Merle had just gotten out of jail again.

You stayed near the bar and looked at the door of the bathroom, waiting for Merle to come out. The man who had said those awful things was staring at you; you could feel it. It took everything in your power not to turn to him and tell him to go die in a fire. After everything Merle had been through, and had overcome, he didn’t need some piece of shit to bring him down. But no, you were not going to give that man the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten to you.

Merle came out of the restroom a couple minutes later and walked over to you. He grabbed your hand wordlessly and pulled you out of the bar, giving you just enough time to wave goodbye to your friends you had almost forgotten about before you left. You two walked to his bike and Merle threw his leg over it, straddling the bike. He handed you a helmet and waited for you to put it on and climb onto his bike. You threw your leg over and did your best to adjust your dress so it didn’t blow up too much when Merle drove.

“Thank you,” you said when you slipped the helmet on. You couldn’t think of anything else to say; Merle was almost never this quiet.

Merle just grunted and turned the bike on. You wrapped your arms around Merle’s shoulders and gripped onto him. Merle slowly drove out of the parking lot and towards his place. It was only a ten minute drive, but it felt longer with the silence between the two of you.

When Merle’s bike parked in front of the small trailer she shared with his brother, he turned it off and gestured for you to hop off. You took your helmet off, got off the bike, and then looked at Merle in silence.

Merle threw his leg over the bike and grabbed your hand and lead you to the door.

“Merle?” You asked softly when he opened the door and lead you in quietly. Something was off.

Merle shut the door and turned towards you, a murderous look in his eyes. Without warning his shoved you into the door and covered his mouth with yours, teeth crushing into your lips, making you groan.

Merle gripped your hips in his hand and squeezed hard, pressing you into the door as hard as he could. Once he broke the kiss he looked down at you, and glared at you. All you could do was look at him and pant.

“What did I tell ya to do?” Merle growled down at you.

“Wha-?” You started but Merle cut you off.

“At the bar, girl, what the fuck did I tell ya to do?” Merle growled again.

“I, I don’t remember,” you stuttered.

You were equal parts terrified and turned on, not quite sure Merle was serious as he had played with you like this before, but there was still a fear.

“I told ya to wait for me by my bike, girl,” Merle tugged you away from the door and pushed you to his bedroom. “Did ya do that?”

“No. Sorry,” you said sheepishly. You walked into Merle’s bedroom and turned towards him.

Merle shook his head as he closed the door behind him before he stepped towards you. He ran the back of one of his hands against your cheek and you knew in that moment he was playing around, the last of your nerves dissolving. Now all you could feel was arousal coursing through your veins. Merle being gone for three months meant that it had been three months since you’d had sex. Not that Merle and you had ever talked about being exclusive, it just felt wrong to sleep with someone else. Pointless too. No one was as good as Merle.

“Gonna have to teach ya to listen better,” Merle smirked at you. “Take off yer dress.”

You took a deep breath and unzipped the back of your dress before slipping it off. You let the fabric of your dress pool at your feel and stepped out of it.

“Good girl,” Merle said.

You shifted on your feet and smiled at him.

“Come here,” he said and gestured for you to walk towards him.

You walked over to Merle and stood in front of him. You reached your hands out and ran them over Merle’s chest, and down his stomach.

“Missed ya, baby,” Merle whispered.

He put on of his hands on your hip and pulled you to him, his other moved below you jaw and pushed your head up so he could kiss you. You leaned into the kiss, inhaling his scent now that it wasn’t being overshadowed by the smell of the bar, focusing on how his mouth tasted, and how warm his skin was under your hands.

“I missed you, too,” you said.

Merle ran his hand up from your hip up your back to unhook your bra. He slipped the fabric over your arms and threw it aside.

“Fuck, missed these tits too,” Merle chuckled.

You laughed softly and stepped up closer to Merle still. Merle looked you over and shook his head.

“You have too many clothes on,” you said with a laugh and unbuttoned Merle’s shirt.

He lifted his shirt the rest of the way off and threw it on the pile of clothes on the floor, his undershirt following quickly after. You looked Merle over and grinned before running your hands up to his chest and down his stomach. Merle groaned and reached out to grab one of your breasts in his hand, rolling the nipple between two of his fingers.

You arched your back and leaned into Merle’s touch, groaning when he reached up with his other hand to roll and pinch both your nipples between his fingers. He leaned down to kiss you again, moving quickly from your lips to your jaw, and then down to your neck. A warm, tingling sensation spread from your chest to the rest of your body. Three months was way too long to not have Merle like this.

“Merle, baby,” you moaned out. “Fuck me.”

Merle chuckled against your neck and kissed it once more before he pulled you towards his bed and then pushed you down on it softly. You let yourself fall and then sat up to unbuckle Merle’s belt, unwilling and unable to wait any longer. You slipped his belt off and unbutton his pants, pulling them down to his thighs. His erection stood stiff against his underwear and you reached out and rubbed your palm along it. Merle pulled your hand off of him, gripping your wrist tightly in one hand. With his other hand, he reached down and ripped your underwear off of your body in one painful tug.

“Gonna fuck ya like I hate ya, baby,” Merle growled. “Jus’ like ya wanted.”

You remembered what you told Merle earlier that evening, about taking his anger out on you and moaned. You arched your hips up to him and groaned desperately.

“Please,” you breathed out.

Merle spread your legs with his hands, pulling them apart roughly and pushing them up so your pussy was completely exposed to him. He smirked down at you and trailed his hands down your thighs as he stepped in between your legs.

You let out a shuddering breath as Merle’s hands got closer to your center. He ran his fingers along your slit, pushing them through your folds, groaning when he felt how wet you were.

“Ya fuck anyone else while I was gone?” Merle asked you.

He knew you weren’t exactly his, and he wasn’t exactly yours, but he still had a sense of possession over you he didn’t quite understand himself.

“No, I promise,” you moaned.

“Good. This is mine, got it?” He spat out. He cupped his hand over your pussy and pressed down. “Say it.”

“It’s yours,” you gasped out. Merle’s possessive nature never ceased to turn you on. You knew it shouldn’t have this much of an effect on you, but you couldn’t help it. “It’s all yours.”

“Fuck yeah it is,” Merle said with a laugh.

You tried to sit up and put your hands on his chest, but he shoved you back down. He pushed one of his fingers inside of you and started to pump it in and out of your slowly.

“So wet for me,” he whispered.

“Mhm, all for you,” you moaned back.

Merle dragged his thumb along your clit a couple times, making tingles of warmth spread through you. You felt a pressure rising within you and arched your back up at Merle. He waited until he felt you clench around his finger and saw your thighs start to shake before he pulled out of you.

You gasped and panted up at him, the orgasm you were an inch away from slowly fading. You let your legs drop down so your feet hit the floor. The second they did, you felt a sharp sting between your legs as Merle brought his hand down to slap you between your legs.

“Did I say ya could move?” He growled out. He reached up to grab a handful of your hair and turned your head to look at him. “Did I?”

“No, Merle, you didn’t,” you said.

You put your legs back up to where he hand put them originally, spread open, bent at the knee so your entire center was offered up to him. It made you feel so perfectly exposed, so perfectly helpless. Merle smacked the inside of your thighs, one side at a time, quick sharp smacks that made you squeak with pain, but you didn’t move again.

“Stay where I fuckin’ put ya, got it?” Merle said. He tugged at your hair once more before he let it go and let your head fall back onto the bed.

You nodded out a yes and groaned again when Merle smacked your breasts one after another.

“Answer me,” he spat.

“Yes,” you panted out. Every part of your body Merle had smacked stung, but you loved it.

“Good, now keep them leg’s spread, baby,” Merle said with a dark chuckle. He palmed his erected through his underwear momentarily before tugging them down, letting his cock spring free. He saw you lick your lips at the sight of his dick, thick, and long, and leaking precum. “Ya missed ol’ Merle’s cock, didn’t ya?”

You laughed softly and nodded before remembering yourself and answering quickly “Yes, I missed it.”

Merle stepped up closer between your legs and ran the head of his cock against your folds. You focused on keeping your body still. Your legs started to burn from the position you were in, but you didn’t move. Once Merle felt he had teased you enough, he pushed his cock inside of you. He went slow, gripping your thighs in his hands while he entered you. You couldn’t help the moans that fell from your lips at the feeling of Merle stretching you open again. You moaned out a soft “oh my god” once Merle had completely entered you and paused.

Merle slid his hands up your body and took both of your breasts in his hands. He massaged the sensitive skin slowly, and groaned deeply.

“Fuck, I missed pussy,” Merle mumbled. You looked up at his face and grinned when you saw his eyes closed in an expression of slack jawed pleasure.

“Mine?” you asked softly.

“A’course, baby,” Merle groaned at you. He started to roll his hips into you, moving slow enough for you to feel every single inch of him move inside of you. “This is my pussy. A’course I missed it.”

“Mhm, it’s yours,” you moaned back.

Merle began to speed up the motion of his hips, pulling almost completely out of you before pressing back into you. He continued to grip your breasts, moving his hands to pinch and tug at your nipples. Merle’s speed continued to pick up until he was slamming into you as hard as he possibly could. You couldn’t do much more than grip onto Merle’s sheets and moan out a steady stream of “oh my god”s as Merle fucked you into oblivion.

Your first orgasm snuck up on you, spreading through you body like lightning, making you clench and shake around Merle. He continued to fuck you through your climax, every nerve in your core feeling like it was on fire.

“Gonna. Make. Ya. Cum. Again,” Merle growled out, his words punctuated by his thrusts. He reached one of his hands down to rub soft, quick circles against your clit, making your entire body tense up as your world crashed around you again. “Atta girl, let it go.”

Merle stopped his thrusts but continued rubbing your clit, grinding his teeth to stop himself from shooting his load too soon. You orgasm fizzled out slowly, leaving you feeling completely wrung out. Merle slipped out of you and took a step back, smirking at how you stayed in the position he left you in, your pussy soaking wet, and thigh muscles quivering.

“Look at that, baby,” Merle said with a chuckle. “Still fuckin’ shakin’.”

You chuckled and put your hand over your face, trying to calm yourself down and catch your breath.

“Can I put my legs down now?” You asked.

“Yah, ya can,” Merle laughed. “Turn around an’ bend over, baby.”

“What?” You asked.

Merle gripped your hair in his hand and pulled you up so you were standing. You stood as fast as you could on your still shaky legs. Merle spun you around and pushed you down on the bed so you landed face down.

“I told ya to fuckin’ listen to me,” Merle growled. He brought his hand down on your ass, alternating smacks on each cheek. You wiggled and groaned, the sharp stings burning in the best of ways. “Now stick that pretty ass up for me.”

“Yes, Merle,” you moaned and did just that.

You pushed your ass up and out, giving Merle access to you. He chuckled and stepped up behind you, lining himself up to your entrance and pushing into you again. You let out a deep breath and rested your forehead on Merle’s bed, letting Merle take you again. Your body was still tender from your first two orgasms, and you could feel every little movement of Merle’s.

He groaned and steadied himself before starting to thrust into you at a fast pace. Merle reached forward to pull your hair so your back arched and your head tilted back towards Merle. His other hand was placed on the small of your back, pressing you down, preventing you from moving.

You could hear Merle grunt and panting behind you, and the sound of his balls slapping against you with each stroke. The tenderness and soreness between your legs faded and was replaced with a deep throbbing that rose up inside of you. You gripped at Merle’s sheets and moaned desperately, each thrust inside of you punctuated with a deep, breath moan.

“Ya fuckin’ like this, huh?” Merle groaned above you.

“Yes! Oh god yes!” You cried out.

“Ya missed this cock, baby?”

“Yes!”

“Tell me.” He smacked the area where you ass and thigh met once.

“I missed it!”

“Missed what?” Merle smacked the side of your ass again.

“Your-your cock!” You cried. You were on the edge of another orgasm, the pressure almost too much and not enough at the same time.

Merle pushed your head face down back onto his bed and continued to pound into you. It was hard to breath and you turned your head just enough to be able to get some air. When you finally tipped over the edge you were on, you bit the sheets and screamed into them when you felt every muscle in your body clench and fizzle out towards your core. Merle continued to fuck you, another orgasm crashing over you one after the other until you lost count and all you were able to do is moan into the bed and shake. You were aware of nothing else but the wetness and heat spilling out from between your legs and Merle’s relentless thrusts.

When Merle finally pulled out of you, you could hardly move. You heard him laugh at your limp, sweaty body groaning pathetically on his bed and felt him flip you over. You were aware of the bed dipping down by your head and looked over to see Merle stroking his cock rapidly above your face.

Merle pressed the head of his cock to your lips and you opened your mouth just in time for the warm, thick liquid to cover your tongue and lips. You licked up what you could, too tired and wrung out to care about the bit that spilled down your chin. He shoved his cock into your mouth once, as deep as he could, making you gag around it as he emptied the last of his load down your throat.

Merle tapped the head of his cock against your tongue after he had finished, rubbing your hair with his hand.

“Good girl,” he whispered. “Come here.”

Merle pulled you into his bed completely and helped you lie down on the pillow.

“Gotta find somethin’ to wipe yer face,” Merle chuckled and stood up.

When he stood up, he kicked off his pants completely and pulled his boxers back up. He returned a few seconds later with a towel from the restroom.

“Huh?” You asked when you felt the towel on your face. You were still trying to catch your breath.

“Got some a’my cum on yer chin, baby,” Merle said. He reached down between your legs to wipe you off down there as well. “An’ that lil pussy a’yers fuckin’ wrecked, girl.”

You laughed and shook your head. You could already feel the soreness that was going to be there in the morning, but you didn’t care.

Merle laid down next to you and settled into bed.

“Feels good to be in my own bed again,” he mused.

“Feels good to be back in yours,” you said with a small smile.

“Missed ya,” Merle mumbled.

You smiled and rolled over to rest your head on Merle’s chest. Merle put his hand under your chin and pulled you up to look at him.

“No, baby, I really did miss ya,” Merle said.

“Merle,” you breathed out and then paused. It was rare to see actual real emotion from this man. “I missed you too.”

Merle nodded and settled down deeper in the bed, throwing the blanket over the two of you. The two of you didn’t speak for the rest of the evening. You were both exhausted, and utterly content. Merle fell asleep first, his snores filling the room. You smiled at the noise, something you were surprised you missed. You tried to stay awake as long as possible to continuing to hear the noise, but did not last long before sleep took you as well.


End file.
